


Красный Омбо

by archeoptah



Category: Egyptian Mythology
Genre: Canon Relationship, Incest, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Гор приходит на пир по приглашению своего дяди, который украл его корону, и понимает, что утопает в красном.





	Красный Омбо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Ombos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719150) by [Cirrostratus (Lenticular)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenticular/pseuds/Cirrostratus). 



> Список действующих лиц и морд:  
> • Еру — Гор,  
> также известен как Харуур — Хароерис (Гор великий),  
> Еру-са-Асет — Харсизис (Гор сын Исиды);  
> • Асет — Исида;  
> • Узир — Осирис;  
> • Сутех — Сет;  
> • Небетхет — Нефтида;  
> • Хат-Еру — Хатхор;  
> • Инпу — Анубис;  
> • РА. 
> 
> По Ра велению, по Автора хотению имена персонажей являются вариантами их прочтения по-египетски (привычные Осирис, Исида, Сет — это на греческий манер). Имя Гора, которое египтяне произносили как «Херу», я решила заменить на «Еру». Дабы ни у кого, особенно у меня, не возникало странных мыслей и желания посмеяться над и так влипшим в неприятности богом.

В зале для приёмов стояла тишина, в нём эхом отдавались лишь отзвуки кваканья лягушек и стрёкота цикад, а под фреской, изображавшей соцветие лотоса, направленное к царице, стоял опустевший трон. Женщина была выполнена из золота и лазурита, слоновой кости и чёрного дерева — великолепное подношение царице-богине Асет.  
Вот только она не была царицей. Больше нет. Она исчезла вслед за своим мужем, и Египет пошатнулся, поражённый, и в своём горе обратился к единственному оставшемуся наследнику.  
Он милостиво принял трон своего брата, оплакивал исчезновение своей сестры и обещал богатство и процветание вместе со своей кроткой сестрой-супругой.  
А затем исчезла и она.  
Злые языки поговаривали, конечно, о злодеяниях фараона с красной короной, о его предпочтениях и привычках, странной бледной коже и волосах цвета крови, о том, как он не пожелал делиться властью с женой. Но только в тени, где их не мог достать взор алых глаз нового правителя.  
В благоухающей ночи Сутех стоял один перед фреской и своим троном, размышляя о судьбе своих сестёр. Они не были мертвы, ни одна из них, к его сожалению.  
Но это его совсем не беспокоило: Узир мёртв, и магия его жены мало что могла изменить, где бы она и Небетхет ни были.  
Так что, уверенный в своей власти, он улыбался, смеялся и уверял полагавшихся на него людей в том, что всё будет хорошо и что тайна предполагаемой смерти Узира будет раскрыта. Ходили сплетни, но только и всего; никто не знал об орошённом кровью береге у водопада, где Сутех вытащил изувеченное тело брата из реки и прекратил борьбу Узира, где брат забил брата камнем, как это делали дикие люди в далёком прошлом. Где жизнь Узира утекла в почву.  
Сутех поднялся на возвышение и сел на трон. _Его_ трон. Ещё нескоро, полагал он, наступит момент, когда кто-либо начнёт угрожать его власти.

***

Его мать не одобрила то, что он прибыл сюда.  
— Остерегайся своего дядю, — сказала Асет, наблюдая за тем, как он собирается. — Он стар и коварен, он куда более коварный, чем кажется. Его разум остёр, и его сила велика.  
— Да, матушка, — покорно согласился Еру, ведь он был хорошим сыном.  
— Не позволь ему оказаться рядом, потому что он сразу же убьёт тебя. Он убил твоего отца без сожаления, с жестокостью, подобающей зверям.  
А, да. Его отец. Всегда и везде его отец. Узир, наследник РА на престоле богов. Иногда Еру казалось, что он пришёл в этот мир только ради того, чтобы отомстить за смерть своего отца и совершить правосудие над Сутехом — убийцей и узурпатором.  
Мать не поддержала то, что Еру принял приглашение на пир.  
Но Еру устал сражаться с богом, которого все знали как сильнейшего. Он был молод — слишком молод по мнению РА — и то, что он выживал в битвах против дяди, происходило скорее благодаря удаче или тому, что их прерывали, чем умениям Еру. Когда Сутех днём ранее загнал его в угол и предложил найти мирное решение, Еру был более чем согласен.  
«Приезжай в Омбо[1] завтра вечером, племянник, — сказал Сутех. — Я устраиваю пир, приезжай есть и пить, как мой друг, и мы обсудим эту неприятную ситуацию. Я уверен, мы оба можем быть разумными». Конечно же, Еру принял приглашение. И, конечно же, Асет оспорила это: «А что же твой отец? Он не будет отомщён, если ты попросту согласишься на перемирие!»  
Что он мог сказать? Что ему всё равно? Что при всём, что он слышал о справедливом, дарующем блаженство Узире, о всех радостях и улучшениях, которые он создал в Египте, он не мог заставить себя полюбить того, кого никогда не видел? Было тяжело, тяжело и больно заставлять себя чувствовать гнев из-за убийства того, кого он не знал.  
Когда Еру вошёл в дворец фараона и его провели в просторный зал, вымощенный плиткой, в котором раздавались музыка и смех, он был только рад избавится от гнева хоть ненадолго.  
Он пробирался между танцевавших девушек и сплетничавших придворных, пытался не смотреть на иностранных вельмож — говорили, что на оба берега в правление Сутеха их прибывало больше, чем когда-либо ранее, — когда он проходил мимо них; вот ассириец с тщательно заплетённой бородой, вот нубиец с причудливым венком из золота и перьев, худой и бледный критянин с вьющимися волосами.  
Пригубив вино, он понял, что оно более кислое, чем он предпочитал, но всё равно пригодное для питья. Он взял кубок и посмотрел через пустыню на запад. Ему гораздо больше нравились чёрная почва и покачивающиеся цветки лотоса его дома в дельте Нила, чем вид бесплодной земли.  
— Ты держишься особняком.  
Еру моргнул и повернулся к фараону, усилив хватку на кубке.  
— Простите, повелитель. У меня нет настроения общаться.  
— Слишком далеко от матери? — спросил фараон, его губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. У Сутеха, единственного среди богов, волосы не были иссиня-чёрными, а кожа — золотистой. Его кожа — и сердце, если верить Асет, — были белым алебастром, а волосы и глаза — столь же красны, как его любимые пустынные земли.  
— Я отлично могу справиться и без матери, — ответил Еру, возможно, слишком резко. Он отвернулся от бледного бога, странно себя ощущая в его присутствии.  
— Конечно, прошу меня простить, — сказал Сутех, его слова прозвучали чем-то средним между покорностью и насмешкой. — Иногда я забываю, что мои родственники не понимают мой юмор, в отличие от моих друзей.  
Еру мельком взглянул на него, но не почувствовал себя успокоенным. Однако он кивнул, принимая извинения.  
Сутех перевёл взгляд на широкие столы, заставленные блюдами.  
— Ты не притронулся к еде, племянник. Боишься, что я отравлю тебя?  
— Это не столько страх, повелитель, — сказал Еру, посмотрев в том же направлении, — сколько здравое чувство предосторожности.  
Сутех засмеялся, и это прозвучало как отдалённые раскаты грома.  
— Хорошо сказано! — смех стал улыбкой, блеснувшей в сумраке, и зубы Сутеха выглядели очень острыми. — Но я вынужден настаивать на том, чтобы ты присоединился к остальным. Какое же впечатление я произведу, если позволю своему дорогому племяннику оставаться в тени? Идём! — Взяв Еру под локоть, он провёл его через толпу, которая расступалась и кланялась в их присутствии, к столам.  
— Вы льстите мне, повелитель, — беспомощно сказал Еру, охваченный тёплым надушенным морем людей.  
— Вовсе нет. Твоя дорогая матушка... — Еру с беспокойством отметил горечь в голосе дяди, — не лжёт, когда восхваляет твою красоту. Как там звучит эта литания? «Смотри, сын мой! Он живёт во звёздах!» и ещё что-то.  
— Не могу припомнить, мой повелитель, — ответил Еру голосом на грани отчаяния и попытался освободить свой локоть из хватки.  
— Хм, ладно, это в любом случае не имеет значения. Ешь! — Сутех наконец отпустил его, и на коже, где с силой сжимала бледная рука, ощущались покалывание и странное тепло. Он указал на блюда перед собой. — Также я понимаю, что взглянуть в твои глаза — значит увидеть правду. Очаровательная сказка!  
Еру с неохотой ел, предоставив фараону возможность говорить.  
— У твоего отца тоже были особенные глаза, но я слышал, что твои более совершенны.  
Еру поднял взгляд, услышав неожиданное упоминание об Узире.  
— Повелитель?  
— А, кажется, это привлекло твоё внимание, — смех в голосе Сутеха казался надвигающимся штормом.  
Еру попытался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.  
— Я слишком мало знаю об отце.  
— Ага, — согласился Сутех. — Я уверен, что это так. Чувствуешь себя неуютно?  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Тебе не нравится здесь, в моём логове в пустыне? — он приподнял брови и кубок с вином, с ожиданием смотря на племянника.  
— Я... Я предпочитаю покачивающиеся лотосы и тёмную почву дельты, — сказал Еру и затем дипломатично добавил: — Потому что там я вырос. — Он мог поклясться, что во взгляде алых глаз фараона чувствовал силу урагана.  
— Ах, да! Именно туда от меня тебя упрятала Асет, — засмеялся Сутех. Это прозвучало так, будто он хотел только встретиться с сыном брата для дружеской беседы, но Еру услышал в его голосе шорох змеиной чешуи.  
— Но Вы нашли меня, — сказал он прежде, чем смог себя остановить. У него всё ещё остался шрам от укуса змеи, что чуть его не убила. Красной змеи, подосланной красным богом.  
— Припоминаю, как твоя мать обвинила меня из-за собственной невнимательности, — сказал Сутех, и за его улыбкой скрывался яд.  
Еру отвёл и опустил взгляд прежде, чем смог вывести из себя дядю, печально известного своим характером, или самого себя.  
— У меня не было возможности рассмотреть Омбо как следует, так что, боюсь, моё представление о нём может быть немного неверным, повелитель. Прошу меня простить.  
Сутех улыбнулся вновь, показав острые белые зубы, и теперь это казалось искренним.  
— Правда? Какая досада. Позволь мне исправить это, мой юный друг. Сюда. — Он прошёл через толпу гостей, которая охотно перед ним расступилась. Еру опустил кубок обратно и последовал, наблюдая за каждой тенью.  
Лестница вела на крышу, и Сутех, лавируя между отдыхающими на ней гостями, поманил юного бога за собой.  
Следуя за ним и обойдя смеющуюся в объятиях ассирийца девушку, Еру увидел красную землю, мертвенно застывшую под лучами заходящего солнца. Даже берега и воды реки Нил мерцали багровым, словно окровавленная лента.  
— Посмотри, — Сутех указал на пустыню. — Красиво, не так ли? Красная земля, _моя_ земля, — его голос звучал удовлетворённо.  
Закат окрашивал всё, и Еру почувствовал, что утопает в красном.  
— Предпочитаю живую растительность, повелитель.  
— Полная противоположность, — прошептал Сутех. — Прямо как твой отец.  
— Он был хорошим правителем, — отметил Еру не без неприязни. Он не упустил нотки сожаления в голосе фараона.  
— Этого не хватило, чтобы удержать трон, — ровно ответил Сутех.  
— Ему неплохо помогли с отречением от власти, повелитель, — Еру перевёл взгляд на дядю. — Полагаю, со мной произошло бы то же самое, если бы я попытался взять то, что принадлежит мне по праву.  
Сутех смотрел на горизонт, его и без того алые глаза пылали в лучах закатного солнца.  
— И что же принадлежит тебе по праву, Еру? Я хорошо правлю Египтом и могу в одиночку противостоять Апепу[2], когда он восстанет против РА, как и должен. Разве только кровь даёт тебе право на мою корону?  
Еру на мгновение замолк, ощущая, как красные лучи угасающего солнца давят на него со всех сторон.  
— Мне не хотелось бы обсуждать это. Не здесь.  
— Разве не за этим ты прибыл? — тень удивления в голосе Сутеха напоминала лёгкий ветер перед бурей.  
Еру увидел в его глазах проблеск молнии, услышал в отдалении раскат грома и мрачно улыбнулся.  
— Верно. Но Вы позвали меня сюда, чтобы убить.  
Сутех так же мрачно улыбнулся, оглядывая и оценивая юного бога.  
— А ты не настолько глуп, как могло бы казаться из поведения твоей матери. Или она просто предупредила тебя?  
— Предупредила, но я ей не поверил. Я желал убедиться сам. — Он сжал руки в кулаки за спиной, спрятав, чтобы Сутех не заметил и не упивался этим. — Я прекрасно вижу Ваши намерения, здесь и сейчас.  
— Интересно, действительно ли в твоих глазах можно увидеть правду и будущее, мой юный друг, — в задумчивости произнёс Сутех, отвернувшись от закатного солнца. — Спустимся обратно; Узир предъявляет права на солнце, и от этого горчит во рту.  
Еру не смог удержаться от широкой ухмылки.  
— Не получится лишить его всего, повелитель.  
Фараон обратил взор на Еру, изучая его со странным вниманием.  
— Нет. — Взгляд красных глаз был холодным. — Но я могу отнять достаточно. — Он взял Еру под локоть и повёл вниз; почему-то прикосновение казалось более откровенным, чем ранее.  
Еру почувствовал себя ошеломлённым.  
— Я не намереваюсь позволить Вам это, повелитель. Всё, чего Вы лишаете моего отца, Вы забираете у меня.  
— Это не так, Еру. — Они остановились у входа в зал, и Сутех улыбнулся. — Пей, танцуй, веселись. Я продолжу разговор с тобой, когда взойдут звёзды. А до этого времени, я уверен, твой двоюродный брат захочет тебя повидать. — Сутех указал на проблеск зелёного. Он отпустил Еру, задержав бледные пальцы на его золотистой коже, и исчез в толпе.  
Еру стряхнул оцепенение, порождённое странным опьяняющим закатом, и подошёл к своему, возможно, двоюродному, брату.  
— Инпу, — позвал он в знак приветствия.  
Инпу обернулся к нему. Странный и высокий Инпу, чей отец был неизвестен. Его волосы были скрыты под завесой бисера. Бусинки постукивали, как капли дождя по камням, и спадали ему на плечи.  
— Еру! Я искал тебя в зале!  
Проводник мёртвых выглядел уставшим от множества людей вокруг, и его голос отдавал упрёком.  
Еру улыбнулся.  
— Прости. Я разговаривал с фараоном. — Еру позабавило выражение лица второго бога. — Не волнуйся. Мы говорили только об этом унылом захолустье.  
— И что он сказал? — поинтересовался Инпу.  
— Ничего важного, — беззаботно ответил Еру. — Он сказал, что сегодня вечером мы обсудим это подробнее.  
Инпу вздохнул:  
— Будь осторожен. Сутех не упустит шанса убить тебя.  
— Мама уже говорила мне, и Сутех признал, что замышлял мое убийство, — ответил Еру. — Но я могу о себе позаботиться.  
Инпу заметно нервничал.  
— Как ты можешь говорить о его намерениях так спокойно? Узир был в ярости, когда ты ушёл. Он послал меня, чтобы я увёл тебя отсюда. Тем более, теперь я вижу, что ты даже не осознаёшь опасности, в которой оказался.  
— Я не уйду, — раздражённо огрызнулся Еру. — Почему никто из вас не верит, что я могу за себя постоять?  
Зелёные бусины качнулись, когда Инпу склонил голову и вздохнул.  
— Я не смогу простить себя, если Сутех убьёт тебя, друг. Пойми, это недоверие не тебе, а к нему. Он опытен и хитёр.  
— Я знаю, как вести себя, — ответил Еру, немного смягчившись. — Пожалуйста, дайте мне разобраться с этим так, как я считаю нужным. Если я стану фараоном, вам придётся доверять сделанному мной выбору.  
Тёмный бог, побледневший в подземном царстве, облачённый в белое, колебался, но в конце-концов поклонился и развернулся.  
— Я сообщу Узиру, — сказал он. — Береги себя.  
Еру вздохнул и, когда ему предложили новый кубок, проглотил вино одним большим глотком, позволив огромной массе людей увлечь его.  
Слабый солнечный свет окончательно погас, и вошли слуги, чтобы зажечь множество масляных ламп, согревших комнату сильнее, чем солнце. Еру пил вино, которое ему подносили, и позволял танцовщицам снова и снова обнимать себя. Благовония заставляли его чихать, но смех его становился громче по мере того, как всё приятнее становилось головокружение.  
Кое-где люди падали у стен, уставшие и опьянённые, но Еру видел лишь тех, кто смеялся вместе с ним. Откуда-то послышался грохочущий смех его дяди, и это смутило его. Он ненадолго замер, стараясь стоять ровно.  
— Потанцуй со мной! — воскликнула очередная девушка, смеясь, и потянула его обратно в толпу. Он попытался вспомнить, не видел ли её раньше.  
— Нет, мне нужно выпить, — крикнул он, вырываясь из её хватки и снова теряясь в толпе. Он наткнулся на неуклюже танцующего человека и отстранился; оказавшись в толпе громко смеющихся критян, он поспешил прочь.  
По пути он заметил слугу, стоящего у стены с графином вина. Он схватил свой резной кубок, который обнаружился тут каким-то образом, со сладким крепким вином и продолжил было свой путь, но едва не упал из-за взвизгнувшей девушки, которой он наступил на пятку. Он отшатнулся на кого-то, и руки схватили его, остановив.  
— Может быть, тебе достаточно? — спросил Сутех рокочущим голосом, и поддержал Еру, чтобы тот встал прямо.  
— Я думал, что Вы в восторге от... веселья по пьяни, — Еру вырвался, моргая и глядя на Сутеха. Казалось, огоньки масляных ламп плясали позади фараона.  
Сутех улыбнулся, его острые зубы блеснули.  
— От драк по пьяни, друг мой. Веселье по части Хат-Еру.  
Упоминание о прекрасной богине, к которой Еру испытывал непонятные чувства, заставило его частично протрезветь.  
— Я... да. Конечно.  
Он медленно моргнул, пытаясь прочистить голову. Он встал прямее, оттолкнулся от старшего бога.  
— Разве мы не должны были обсудить...  
— Пока нет, — сказал Сутех, и каким-то образом его тихий голос донёсся сквозь шум до Еру. — Ты очень красивый.  
Еру нахмурился, слушая вернувшийся шёпот на грани сознания.  
— Я знаю, спасибо.  
Он провёл ладонью по лицу, и она стала влажной. Он осмотрелся. Всё вокруг сверкало. Блеск Сутеха был тусклым.  
Фараон подошёл ближе, и Еру почувствовал сладкий и пряный запах вина.  
— Ты мило смотришься сзади.  
Еру почувствовал, как его лицу стало ещё жарче, и резко вскинул голову, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Сутеха.  
— Что?  
Хищная улыбка Сутеха стала шире, и он схватил Еру за запястье, потянув сквозь толпу к стене, где было меньше света, а воздух — прохладнее.  
— Повелитель, отпустите меня! — потребовал Еру. Его сердце колотилось, но он не знал, от чего: от страха, от любопытства или ожидания.  
Сутех продолжал удерживать его слишком сильно, чтобы Еру мог вырваться, и разглядывал младшего бога. В темноте волосы Сутеха уже не казались такими пустынно-рыжими и багрово-кровавыми. Еру сглотнул.  
— Что Вам нужно?  
Сутех рассмеялся, и его зубы блеснули далёким золотым пламенем.  
— Ты! — ответил он, но Еру знал это ещё до того, как он ответил. — Прости мне эти пьяные слова, мой друг, но боюсь, что смогу сделать это только сейчас, когда ты ещё менее трезв, чем я.  
Сказав это, он притянул Еру ближе, прижимаясь губами к его губам.  
Еру застыл — его руки всё ещё были подняты в защитном жесте — и посмотрел в тёмные глаза своего дяди, светившиеся довольством. Он увидел в их глубине танцующий огонь, свернувшийся красными спиралями, и со стоном разорвал поцелуй.  
Сутех бесстрашно взял лицо Еру в ладони, поднимая подбородок, мягко кусая нежную кожу шеи. Еру вздрогнул, чувствуя, как острые зубы сжимают его ярёмную вену. Ему даже не пришлось представлять, как дядя запросто разорвёт его горло.  
— Прекратите это, — прохрипел Еру, осторожно закрывая глаза.  
— Нет, — прошептал Сутех ему в шею. — Пока нет, Харуур. Не сейчас.  
Его язык коснулся шеи Еру, и молодой бог вздрогнул.  
— Как Вы меня назвали?  
Он спросил больше из смутного чувства долга, чем из реального интереса. Он был слишком занят, удивляясь тому, как блестели волосы Сутеха, когда он запутывал в них руки. Река крови текла сквозь его пальцы.  
— Ты хочешь остаться Еру-са-Асет? — спросил Сутех, лизнув до уха Еру. Его голос искушал, дрожаще мурлыча. — Или ты всё же примешь то, что я сейчас обращаюсь к тебе как к мужчине?  
Еру застонал, прижимаясь всем телом к телу другого. Он ощущал тепло и красное.  
— Ты чувствуешь? Оно стучит в твоих венах...  
Сутех снова прижал рот к губам Еру и протолкнул свой язык сквозь упрямые губы.  
И Еру чувствовал это, стучащее и ритмично пульсирующее, на грани чувств, что-то грубое и более первобытное, чем музыка. Хриплый стон удивил его, и он понял, что он исходил от него.  
Сутех прервал поцелуй и, смеясь, посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Я знал, что ты можешь...  
Еру тихо хныкнул, крепче сжав волосы Сутеха. Его кожа покраснела от желания, которое, судя по ощущениям, становилось всё сильнее. Он сглотнул.  
— Что ты делаешь со мной?  
— Ничего, — тихо ответил фараон и сжал его через льняную юбку. — Приходи сегодня ночью на моё ложе.  
Еру почувствовал, как у него ослабли колени, и крепко прижался к Сутеху.  
— С... с удовольствием.  
Зубы Сутеха снова блеснули в мерцающем свете, и он крепко обнял Еру за талию, выводя его в тёмные залы своего дворца. Еру смотрел на него с восхищением; бледный бог, казалось, светился во тьме, как призрак. Внезапно Еру высвободился, вжимаясь лицом в шею Сутеха, вдыхая аромат засушливой пустыни, свежесть грозы.  
— Подожди, — попросил Сутех, но расслабился, позволив молодому богу прижать себя к стене. — Это недалеко, Харуур. Как насчёт...  
Он замолчал, когда Еру потянул ткань его сложного одеяния и улыбнулся, пробежав золотыми пальцами вдоль его ствола.  
— Ох...  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал растерянно Еру, обхватив рукой и поглаживая твердеющий член.  
Сутех стиснул зубы, сдерживая стон, и резко прижал Еру к себе, вынуждая крепко поцеловать.  
Еру приоткрыл рот от нетерпения, позволяя вырваться тихому стону. У него перехватило дыхание, когда Сутех в свою очередь сунул руку под его юбку и обхватил его член. Он застонал и стал ласкать быстрее.  
Сутех зарычал и развернул их, зажав Еру между собой и стеной, притеревшись бёдрами. Он улыбнулся, затаив дыхание от судорожного вздоха Еру и его отчаянной хватки.  
Еру безудержно стонал и притягивал лицо Сутеха к себе, целуя глубоко и нетерпеливо. Его бедра сильно дёрнулись, когда рука Сутеха обхватила его член, большой палец задел чувствительную головку.  
— О, гх-г...  
— Ты такой нетерпеливый, — промурлыкал Сутех ему в шею; острые зубы оставляли следы на его коже. Его опытные руки продолжали сладостную работу.  
Еру подавил недостойный вскрик, кончая в руках своего дяди. В один прекрасный момент красный утонул во вспышке чистого света.  
— Ох...  
Сутех тихо и довольно усмехнулся, будто гром вдалеке, и прижал младшего бога к себе. Достаточно близко, чтобы Еру почувствовал, что Сутех не испытал облегчения, в отличие от него самого. Краснота вновь сгустилась, и он потянулся вниз, но Сутех перехватил его руку за запястье.  
— Нет, Харуур. Ещё не время. Идём.  
Они снова двинулись сквозь тьму мимо слабо светящихся фресок. Сутех улыбался им, словно издеваясь над ними.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, повелитель? — заикаясь, спросил Еру, следуя за дядей на ватных ногах.  
— Увидишь.  
В следующее мгновение они оказались в роскошной комнате, наполненной ещё большим количеством красного. Красные шторы, красные ковры, фрески красные и медные, кувшины и чаши из красного золота. Еру пришлось остановиться и отдышаться: комната плыла перед его глазами.  
— Слишком много вина? — спросил иронично Сутех.  
— Слишком много красного, — честно ответил Еру, взглянув в алые глаза спутника, мерцающие в тусклом свете зала.  
Сутех вздохнул, на мгновение закрыв глаза, слегка разочарованный таким отличием своего племянника, и вывел его через развевающиеся шторы на террасу с видом на одно из немногих озер в Омбо. Еру глубоко вздохнул.  
— Возможно, мой дом может слегка ошеломлять. Я не учёл этого.  
Еру посмотрел на него и дерзко улыбнулся в холодном ночном воздухе.  
— Как и в тот раз. Когда ты собирался убить меня.  
— Кто сказал, что я не собираюсь сделать это снова? — спросил Сутех, усмехнувшись, его голос выдавал напряжённость.  
Еру посмотрел на него, его голова слегка прояснилась, и он провёл рукой по выпуклости на юбке фараона.  
— Убьёшь меня на досуге.  
Сутех не выказал ни дискомфорта, ни удовольствия, молча наблюдая за Еру.  
— Возможно, твоя мать была права. Я вижу правду в твоих глазах. Ты... страшен, Харуур.  
— Здесь всё в красном, — сказал Еру. Вино сделало его дерзким.  
— Тебя это тоже раздражает, но ты всегда был таким, — ответил Сутех и схватил его, резко утягивая обратно внутрь. В лунном свете Сутех поблёскивал бледно-серебряным; во мраке же его охватил красный. Увлечённый игрой мерцающего света на багровых волосах, Еру заметил только, что падает на кровать, но Сутех не присоединился к нему.  
— Ты весь испачкан, — пробормотал бог хаоса. Еру моргнул.  
— Что?  
Сутех улыбнулся. Еру хотел почувствовать вкус его губ, почувствовать разницу между поцелуем и улыбкой.  
— Твой макияж, юный друг, — он провёл ладонью по лицам их обоих, и Еру почувствовал покалывание на своей коже. Он увидел, что яркие линии сурьмы вокруг глаз Сутеха исчезли.  
— Ну вот, — сказал его дядя. — Намного лучше.  
И снова поцеловал его.  
Еру застонал и радостно отозвался, соревнуясь с языком Сутеха, хватаясь за его мускулистую спину. Их тела нетерпеливо сплетались, и Сутех разорвал богато украшенный пояс Еру, не обращая внимания на попытки того обнажиться самостоятельно. Младший бог отчаянно распутывал узлы и складки, стремясь сбросить одеяния, чтобы как можно быстрее соприкоснуться плотью.  
Бёдра Сутеха напряглись, и он застонал в губы Еру, схватив того за руки.  
— Как мы поступим? — спросил Еру, затаив дыхание, касаясь пальцами груди любовника, проводя ровные круги.  
Сутех сглотнул и облизнул губы, пытаясь успокоить неровное дыхание.  
— Там, на столике, стоит небольшой сосуд. Принеси его мне.  
Он нехотя скатился с Еру, тяжело дыша.  
Еру кивнул и, соскользнув с кровати, быстро подошёл к маленькому столику. Он знал, что выглядит словно двойник отца, созданный по его изображению Асет. Он быстро отбросил эту мысль и схватил маленький сосуд. Он обернулся, собираясь возвращаться, но застыл, увидев бога ярости и бури, блистающего золотом и багрянцем в свете ламп.  
— Харуур? — Сутех смотрел на его, вопросительно приподняв брови.  
— Простите, я сейчас...  
Он быстро подошёл и оказался в объятиях Сутеха, едва усевшись на кровать, встреченный глубоким поцелуем и рукой на своём члене. Он снова почувствовал, что начинает возбуждаться, рефлекторно кусая язык Сутеха.  
Сутех поморщился и улыбнулся, разрывая поцелуй.  
— Давай, ложись и доверься мне.  
Он взял сосуд и уложил Еру обратно, склонившись к золотистой груди и осторожно покусывая сосок.  
Еру моргнул, удивлённый слабым уколом удовольствия, вызванного этим действием. Он сглотнул, глядя в красные тени на потолке.  
— Что мне следует делать?  
— Расслабиться, — промурлыкал дядя, вырисовывая круги кончиком языка на его животе.  
— Расслабиться, — повторил Еру. — Я могу расслабиться.  
Он вытянулся и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь горящей огнём дорожкой, которую Сутех проложил по его животу.  
— Конечно, я могу расслабиться...  
Сутех тихо усмехнулся где-то возле его пупка и повернул голову, притеревшись гладко выбритой щекой к изгибу его живота, дразня мягкими движениями напряжённый ствол.  
Еру издал тихий невнятный звук и облизнул губы. Затем он ахнул и резко вскинулся, когда губы Сутеха обхватили его.  
— Не могу расслабиться, — выдохнул Еру, дёргая его за волосы.  
— Тебе придется, сладкий, — ответил Сутех и легонько поцеловал головку, прежде чем облизать сверху донизу, пройтись вокруг мошонки и подразнить сжатую дырочку. — Особенно если мы хотим чего-то ещё.  
Он поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Еру.  
— Простите, — откликнулся Еру под этим взглядом и попытался успокоиться, зажмурившись и снова откинувшись назад, наслаждаясь игрой языка и пальцев между ног.  
Сутех раздвинул его ноги, языком дразня ложбинку.  
—О-ох, — измученно простонал Еру, закинув одну дрожащую ногу на плечо Сутеха. Он медленно расслаблялся, наблюдая, как красные блики кружатся перед его расфокусированным взглядом. — Это так приятно. — Он услышал, как открылась крышка сосуда, и почувствовал, как влажные пальцы его дяди скользят вокруг отверстия. Затем один палец оказался внутри, и пространство дико завертелось.  
— О, повелитель плодородия! — вскрикнул Еру.  
— Не надо! — внезапно прошипел Сутех, просунув палец дальше, вырывая у Еру болезненный стон. — Не зови сюда моего брата! Не сейчас!  
Изнывая, Еру сумел совладать с голосом.  
— Простите меня... Я не ожидал...  
К первому пальцу присоединился ещё один, и Еру выгнул спину, вцепившись руками в переливающиеся алыми нитями простыни.  
— Не извиняйся, любимый, — прошептал Сутех, намереваясь добиться своего. — Просто расслабься, иначе я причиню тебе боль.  
Он шало улыбнулся распахнувшему глаза Еру.  
— Ш-ш. Я не угрожаю, просто предупреждаю. Я не хочу ничем навредить.  
Еру сглотнул и снова улёгся, приподняв бёдра выше. Когда протолкнулся третий палец, он только слегка сжался и молчал, прикусив губу и зажмурив глаза. В глубине души он задавался вопросом, сколько ещё сможет вместить Сутех. Он удивился собственной пошлости, но на этом способность мыслить рационально покинула его — он воспринимал лишь ощущение шёлка, воздуха на коже и прикосновения его дяди внутри него.  
— Ещё один, пожалуй, — промурлыкал Сутех, лениво ощупывая и растягивая, аккуратно помещая последний палец в Еру. Младший бог утопал в тенях. Сутех усмехнулся и, осторожно приподнявшись, провёл языком по стволу Еру.  
Еру извивался и сильно притягивал к себе Сутеха, закинув ногу на бледное плечо, подталкивая и призывая, желая...  
— Повелитель!..  
Он почувствовал, как пальцы медленно выскользнули из него, и увидел, как бог ярости поднимается над ним, как призрак в красном. Сутех обхватил его бёдра и заставил согнуться так, что колени почти коснулись плеч. Еру посмотрел на него, красного, свирепого и великолепного, как гроза, и откинул голову, покоряясь.  
Член Сутеха проник в него с некоторым трудом, и Еру изогнулся, вынуждая его войти глубже. Сутех улыбнулся и подчинился, медленно продвигаясь вперед.  
Еру тихо заскулил, подхватывая движения бедёр Сутеха.  
— Ахх...  
— Такой прекрасный, — прошептал Сутех на ухо, глубоко вздохнув. — Золотой и тёмный, сладкий и честный, прямо как твой отец, твой любимый отец...  
— Повелитель, — выдохнул Еру, и тихо застонал, когда его дядя ускорил движения. Приглушённые стоны и шёпот Сутеха в шею заставили его вздрогнуть. Он уткнулся лицом в до красноты рыжие волосы и заскулил.  
Сутех поднял голову и отчаянно прижался губами к губам Еру, их бёдра двигались в бешеном ритме.  
— Мой сладкий Еру, — Сутех задохнулся в поцелуе. — Мой бог, мой небесный ястреб, сын моего брата, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя...  
Еру не заметил, когда Сутех перестал говорить, и не осталось других звуков, кроме потрескивания огня, шелеста ткани и мягкого звука ударов плоти о плоть.  
Неуклонно росло удовольствие от ритмичных движений внутрь и наружу. А потом Сутех переместился и изменил угол, и в глазах Еру вспыхнули алые искры. Он выгнулся в движении, открыв от изумления рот с тихим вскриком, чувствуя, что удовольствие становится ещё сильнее. Сутех воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы проникнуть языком в его рот, гостеприимно приоткрытый против воли самого Еру. Он бы поцеловал в ответ, если бы каждый удар не захватывал всё и без того скудное внимание.  
Когда пальцы Сутеха мягко коснулись уздечки его члена, Еру зашипел, дёрнувшись от ощущения лёгкого прикосновения. Каждое движение заставляло скользить чужой кулак по венам на обратной стороне члена, и когда наступил оргазм, он показался ему слишком внезапным.  
Сутех ухмыльнулся, дикий, необузданный и жестокий, как гроза, и снова изменил своё положение и силу, быстро вбиваясь в Еру. Шёлк под ними сдвигался и скручивался при каждом толчке, сбиваясь под поясницу Еру. Он вцепился в скользкую от пота спину Сутеха. Звук рваного дыхания бога хаоса гремел в его ушах.  
Затем сильные пальцы сжали его бёдра, и, вздохнув, Сутех сделал три последних интенсивных движения. Еру почти ничего не почувствовал, но всё же он представил, что ощущает внутри себя семя фараона. Сутех выгнулся над ним, сверкающий, красный и ослепительный, и Еру закрыл глаза.  
Сутех упал на него, лениво целуя его шею, и внезапно Еру почувствовал звуки снаружи. Шум воды, ветер в кронах небольших деревьев, животных, бегающих туда-сюда. В покоях было их совместное дыхание, спокойное потрескивание большой масляной лампы и скольжение шёлка при их движениях.  
Сутех отодвинулся от него, но он держал глаза закрытыми, зачарованный обострением чувств.  
— Было так плохо? — шепнул в его ухо красный бог, лениво обняв его поперёк груди.  
— Нет, совсем нет, — ответил Еру и развернулся в объятиях. — Просто устал.  
Сутех усмехнулся и поцеловал его веки.  
— Тогда спи.  
Еру пришлось повиноваться, хотелось ему этого или нет.

***

Он проснулся раньше своего дяди, когда яркий луч утреннего солнца просочился в комнату сквозь занавесь. Осознание, пришедшее до головной боли, заставило Еру похолодеть. Что он наделал? О священное солнце, всемилостивый отец, _что он натворил_? Если божественный совет узнает об этом...  
Всхрап и бормотание заставили его переключить внимание на руку, всё ещё обнимавшую его. Он взглянул в лицо своему сопернику — неспокойному даже во сне, утонувшему в череде хаотичных видений.  
Еру почувствовал тошноту. Он позволил Сутеху... Позволил ему... Сглатывая желчь и стыд, Еру осторожно выпутался из хватки и поднял свою смятую одежду с пола. Не одеваясь, он выскользнул за дверь и побежал. Он позволил врагу — убийце своего отца — _овладеть_ собой. Если бы было наоборот, возможно, в произошедшем не было бы ничего страшного, но теперь...  
Он знал, что Сутех использует это против него. «Мужчина, позволивший другому мужчине использовать себя как женщину, — он слышал, как голос дяди в его голове произносит эти слова. — Способен ли он править?» Еру остановился, ему стало тошно. Он смотрел на освещённый утренним солнцем зал, устланный белым хлопком, до смешного радуясь тому, что не находится под открытым небом.  
Было ли всё потеряно? Исходы всех его сражений, все надежды матери, уничтожены за одну ночь бездумной похотью?  
Асет убьёт его. Хат-Еру воскресит и убьёт снова. «Повелитель плодородия», — прошептал Еру и тут же об этом пожалел. Взывать к отцу хотелось в последнюю очередь.  
— Еру! — Он поднял взгляд, ошеломлённый, и увидел приближающегося Инпу. — Еру, я переживал за тебя! Почему ты здесь задержался?  
— Я совершил нечто ужасное, — прохрипел Еру севшим голосом. — Пожалуйста, давай уйдём? Мне нужно увидеться с Матерью. Срочно.  
На бледном лице бежавшего с ним через залы Инпу читалось беспокойство.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Расскажу по пути, — пообещал Еру, огибая нескольких бодрствующих слуг, прикрываясь одеждой.  
Они вышли на солнечный свет; он почувствовал резкую головную боль и поморщился, останавливаясь.  
— Еру, — в голосе Инпу явно сквозило беспокойство.  
— Последствия возлияний, — стиснув зубы, ответил Еру. — Не обращай внимания. Пойдём.  
Инпу нахмурился, не желая так просто это оставлять, но кивнул.  
— В два счёта окажемся у Великой реки, если пройдём через эти переулки. Не отставай. — Он вёл его через красные пески, ещё не нагретые под солнцем, мимо побелённых домов богачей. Еру заметил на зданиях красные украшения и шарахнулся в сторону, но заставил себя следовать за братом.  
— Расскажи мне, что произошло, — попросил Инпу, когда они торопливо переходили по затенённым участкам.  
— Сделаю это тогда, когда скажу Матери. — Воды Нила мерцали по левую сторону, и он устремился к ним. Еру знал, что там ждала лодка, чтобы умчать их в Уасет[3], где располагалось временное убежище Асет. Острая боль пронзила тело, когда Еру попытался бежать, и он скривился, почувствовав, как к лицу приливает кровь.  
Он был более чем рад тому, что лодка шла быстро. Но даже так, когда они вышли большую воду, он со странным чувством беспокойства наблюдал, как из вида исчезает причал.  
Было уже за полдень, когда, благодаря интенсивной гребле и течению реки, они прибыли в Уасет. Еру одиноко стоял на оживлённом причале, пока Инпу выслушивал поклонение и мольбы капитана, рассматривая наблюдавших за ним людей. Кожа с золотым отливом и волосы цвета воронова крыла выдавали его божественное происхождение, а его молодость и янтарные глаза убеждали в этом. Он слышал, как вокруг шепчут его имя и упоминают его мать и дядю.  
Еру сжал кулаки и повернулся к Инпу, который наконец избавился от внимания лодочника.  
— Пойдём, — мягко сказал Инпу. — Твоя мать ждёт тебя на территории храма.  
Они прошли через плотную толпу; от постоянного движения маленькие облачка пыли поднимались всё выше. Еру чихнул, порадовавшись тому, что они проскользнули мимо двух сфинксов — один был на церемониальной дороге в Карнак[4]. Отполированный камень, нет пыли, зато людно. Жрецы в белом низко кланялись им, но Еру был слишком занят тем, что пытался унять постоянно чешущийся нос. Слушать жрецов богу в любом случае не хотелось; его живот больно скрутило сразу же, как он увидел храм.  
Инпу мягко взял его за руку и повёл через ворота, но вместо того, чтобы войти в храм — Еру уже чувствовал исходящий оттуда запах благовоний, — он направился в храмовый сад, из которого слышался смех его матери и Небетхет, сливавшийся с журчанием воды и пением птиц.  
— Моя госпожа, — сказал Инпу. — Матушка.  
Небетхет убрала руку с плеча Асет и посмотрела на них. Асет повернулась в кресле и поднялась, увидев сына.  
— Еру! Милое дитя... — Она бросилась к нему и заключила его лицо в чашу из ладоней. — Глупый мальчик! Ты хоть понимаешь, как я за тебя переживала? С тобой всё хорошо? Он навредил тебе?  
Еру отчаянно пытался сглотнуть ком в горле, закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть встревоженного взгляда матери.  
Трое из них молчали, и единение Небетхет с Инпу было прервано.  
— Еру? — тихо позвала Небетхет. Её платье простого покроя зашелестело, когда она подошла ближе.  
— Он снова это сделал, не так ли? — воскликнула, разъярившись, Асет. — Он пытался тебя убить! Что он с тобой сделал? Я заставлю его предстать перед РА прежде чем...  
— Мама, пожалуйста, — еле выдавил из себя Еру. — Пожалуйста. Я расскажу тебе, просто... успокойся.  
Асет молчала, смотря на него с тревогой; Небетхет мягко отстранила её и подвела Еру к креслам:  
— Присядь, дорогой, и рассказывай.  
Еру повиновался, сложив руки на коленях и неотрывно смотря на костяшки пальцев.  
—Я выпил, выпил много, возможно, больше, чем следовало, и когда наступила ночь, он увёл меня в темноту и убедил меня... — Когда он запнулся, Асет, кусая губы, налила ему чашу слабого пива и заставила его выпить. — Убедил меня разделить с ним ложе. Это мало походило на принуждение: я сам был более чем согласен, не думая о последствиях.  
Асет была в ужасе, но Небетхет, казалось, не удивилась вести об измене мужа.  
— Я отдался ему. Могу только предположить, как он использует это против меня. — Еру залпом осушил чашу, надеясь, что не было заметно, как его трясёт.  
— Айя, — провыла Асет и уткнулась лицом в ладони. — Глупый, глупый мальчик.  
— Прости, Мама, — тихо сказал Еру, вертя чашу в руках.  
Асет запрокинула голову и посмотрела на редкие облака.  
— Ладно, кажется, нам нужно обернуть произошедшее в свою пользу.  
Еру поднял взгляд, крепче сжав чашу:  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, Мама?  
Асет обернулась, в её глазах, словно змеи, вились нити заговора, и Еру вспомнил, что не только Сутех опытен и коварен.

***

За завтраком Сутех не мог скрыть торжествующей улыбки. Часть его предпочла бы видеть выражение лица племянника, когда тот полностью осознал, что натворил, но и самого факта свершившегося было более чем достаточно.  
Его издевательский смех разнёсся по дворцу и вернулся громогласным эхом. Фараон перевёл взгляд на завтрак — тарелку свежей, сочной зелени, наполненной живительной влагой.  
Сутех улыбнулся ещё шире, не подозревая, что один из его слуг вернулся в сад, где низко поклонился Асет, скрытой вуалью.  
— Сделано, о Мудрейшая.  
Асет хищно усмехнулась и отослала слугу.  
Да, всё прошло так, как задумывалось.

\---------

[1] Омбо (сейчас называется Ком-Омбо) — город на берегу Нила в 150 километрах от Луксора. В нём можно найти одноимённый храм, посвящённый сразу двум богам — Гору и Себеку. Также город известен тем, что в деревушке неподалёку находится крупнейший в Египте рынок верблюдов.  
[2]Апеп — он же Апофис в греческом прочтении.  
[3] Уасет — IV ном (административная единица) Верхнего Египта, располагался в Фивах.  
[4] Карнак — египетская деревня в 2,5 км. от города Луксор. На этом месте когда-то был расположен крупнейший город в Древнем Египте — Фивы, который являлся центром религии и архитектуры. Карнак сегодня — это музей древних построек под открытым небом. 

**Author's Note:**

> Остальное, как говорится, история. Исида извлекла сперму Сета из тела сына и поместила её в завтрак Сету широким ответным жестом. Так что салат был не в своём собственном соку.  
> Самое интересное заключается в том, что Автор ничего особо не придумывал. Сей прелестный инцестный эпизод более чем каноничен в египетской мифологии. В писаниях Древнего царства инициатором назван Гор, в версиях Нового царства дела обстоят примерно так же, как и в фанфике. В некоторых случаях упоминается секс с проникновением, в иных Гор отделывается минетом Сету. Есть варианты, где действие происходит не по обоюдному согласию, и насильником (это касается Позднего периода) выступают то Гор, то Сет. Такое же разночтение обстоит и с эпизодом, когда Сет убивал Осириса: тут либо саркофаг по размеру, либо старое доброе забивание камнем на берегу Нила.  
> Почему же не широко известно о слэшной составляющей взаимодействия богов? Ну, вините в этом и самих фараонов, перекраивавших пантеон божеств, как им вздумается, и греков с римлянами, пришедших после и позаимствовавших эпос в изменённых под себя версиях. Потом появились варвары, после которых мало что уцелело, а вслед за ними привет передали христиане, для которых, как вы знаете, мужеложество&содомия — тяжкий грех.


End file.
